


Love Me Dead

by Pluppelina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Choking, Don't Try This At Home, M/M, Violence, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not rare for one or the other of them to go too far in bed - but usually, it's not quite this far. Originally prompted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently looking for a beta. Anyone with English for a first language is welcome to it.

It’s funny how the smallest thing can change the direction of an evening in the wink of an eye. It’s funny how, if Jim hadn’t decided to steal the newly-lit cigarette right out of Sebastian’s mouth there on the balcony, Sebastian wouldn’t have paid his boss any mind at all. It would’ve been a regular Thursday for them, just like any other. The small detail of the mischievous look in Jim’s eyes, the one Sebastian barely manages to catch, changes that entirely. Jim’s tongue peaks out to wet his lips and their obscene o around the cigarette, and Sebastian’s mouth goes dry. He wants Jim more than he knows how to deal with - except, of course, in the way they both like best. He can never resist Jim in this mood, and Jim, well, Jim doesn’t mind one bit.

So Sebastian steps closer, smirk playing on his lips even though he does his best to hold it back. It’s much more fun if he can let Jim hover in uncertainty for a while, let him wonder exactly what his tiger’s getting at… but the way one corner of Jim’s mouth quirks upwards lets Sebastian know the game is up before he’s even there. He leads with his left, putting a hand on Jim’s hip and cupping it possessively. He would’ve kissed Jim right then, if it weren’t for the cigarette keeping them apart, glowing end right up in Sebastian’s face. He’s almost tempted to kiss the embers, too.

In the end, he doesn’t have to. Jim takes a final drag and then tosses the cigarette over the railing, uncaring as to where it lands, obviously expecting Sebastian to go for his lips -- so he doesn’t. Instead, he wraps Jim’s tie around his hand and turns to lead him inside, as though by a leash. It makes him feel powerful when Jim trails after, so he tugs a little harder just to watch his boss stumble, just to watch his pupils dilate and his grin grow bigger. They’re on to something here, together, and it warms Sebastian from the inside out when the leash suddenly slacks in his hand and his boss all but pounces on him. The kiss he gets is full of teeth and tongue and lust, and Sebastian only hangs on tighter for it. Jim kisses him fiercely all the way through the living room, as they stumble blindly along the familiar path to the bed. A lot can be said for fucking on the floor, but not tonight. Tonight, Sebastian wants to be somewhere with lube and other fun things within easy reach.

By the time they make it there, Sebastian, still with Jim’s tie wrapped tight around his hand, makes use of it to spin them around and push him down onto the mattress. His boss goes down with a soft laugh, reaching for Sebastian, in a hurry to get their lips back together. This time, Sebastian is more than happy to let him. He’s much too eager to feel Jim, all of Jim, to take his time there and tease. It’s much more satisfying to just start working on the buttons of Jim’s shirt, in the same way Jim’s already clawing at his back. The pain makes Sebastian moan, and Jim’s eyes sparkle in response. Sometimes he wonders how Jim always manages to rile him up like this, but other times, it seems better to just roll over to get a chance at actually stripping Jim down.

This time falls into the latter category, so Sebastian does, spinning them over so he’s on his back and Jim’s on top, straddling his hips. He looks positively hungry for Sebastian as they make quick work of Jim’s clothes, letting the jacket, the tie and the shirt fall in a ruffled pile on the floor before Jim moves in closer, pushing his forearms against Sebastian’s collarbones in an obvious attempt to keep him down. As much as that arouses him, he doesn’t let it work this time. Instead, he flips over them once more, rolling back so he’s the one in control. He’s got Jim right where he wants him now, and a hand down his trousers is all it takes to let Sebastian know Jim wants this too.

It’s all it takes to thoroughly distract Sebastian as well. His original plan - however vague - had definitely involved fucking, hard and slow, until Jim’s body would be begging for release. That’s not what he really wants, he realises, breathing quick and fast in Jim’s face as he pauses, just… Looking down at Jim. Seeing the lust in his eyes, seeing him react as Sebastian’s hand moves over his cock. Jim tips his head back just so, showing off that gorgeous neck of his, and Sebastian reaches for it.

It’s funny how the smallest thing can change the experience all around, for all parts involved. How, as Sebastian presses down on Jim’s throat, feeling even more powerful gets him even harder and sucks him up even further into his own head. How, as he makes it more difficult for Jim to breathe, he doesn’t realise that the look in his eye is panic. How, instead of taking Jim’s hand scrambling over his wrist as a sign of no, he only moans, telling Jim, “Bloody hell, that feels good.”

When Jim tries to speak, he only manages to croak out something unintelligible, and Sebastian’s hand shifts from Jim’s cock to his own. It would’ve been better, so much better, if Sebastian had been inside of Jim just then. If he’d gotten through this, if he’d been able to top Jim at the same time as he chokes him, but oh, there’s plenty of time for that later. For now, Jim digs his nails into Sebastian’s thumb and Sebastian moans as he starts fucking his own fist without a care in the world, letting his eyes close so he can pretend it’s Jim’s arse he’s inside, that he owns Jim completely, owns his body as well as his life…

It’s a fantasy that’s interrupted, abruptly, by a knee in the balls. Normally, Sebastian likes some pain with his pleasure, and he sure likes Jim to struggle when they do power play like this, but that’s something else entirely. It has Sebastian let go, both of Jim and of himself, to curl up into a fetal position on the bed, mouth hanging open in slack-jawed agony. Fuck, Jim didn’t hold back there…

After some time has passed, and Sebastian’s finally able to open his eyes and take in the rest of the world, he’s surprised to see that Jim’s gotten up off the bed and moved into the bathroom. It takes Sebastian a moment to realise that this wasn’t Jim’s idea of a good time, and another to struggle upright and onto the floor. He takes a hesitant step towards the bathroom, only intending to kiss the bruises better, but the look Jim gives him as he turns around stops Sebastian dead in his tracks. Normally, when Jim looks at someone that way, it means they’re about to die.

So, Sebastian holds his distance. “You okay?” he asks, because despite the overwhelming evidence to the contrary, he doesn’t want to be right. It isn’t the first time he’s gone too far, after all, nor the first time Jim has. While one or the other of them usually ends up pissed off, they can normally sort that out in bed just fine. Not this time, though, because Jim only shakes his head and spits venomously, “Get the fuck away from me.”

So Sebastian does. He knows when he’s beaten, and this is most certainly it. Leaving Jim behind in the bedroom, he trails down the hall to make himself comfortable on the sofa. The door to the balcony is still open, so Sebastian goes out and has a smoke, just because he can. Let his prissy fucking cunt of a boss have some time alone to calm down, lick his wounds, whatever the fuck he feels like. It doesn’t matter to Sebastian anyway.

When he steps back inside the flat, it’s still silent and seemingly empty. The bedroom door has been shut, and it’s a hint Sebastian takes easily. Right. The sofa, it is.

He doesn’t really feel guilty as he lies down under the blanket and tries to focus on the evening news. Really, he doesn’t. He didn’t do anything other than what he usually does, anything other than what they usually enjoy. Still, he can’t quite keep his mind from wandering… Had he squeezed too hard? Had he held on for too long? Had he truly hurt his lover? Despite everything, that thought doesn’t sit quite right with him. If he really did, things might have to change between them. Change is the last thing Sebastian wants. What they have might not be conventional, nor satisfying for a conventional person, but it suits Sebastian just fine. It’d be inconvenient, having to find all the lines again. ...not that he did such a good job the first time.

Trying to ignore this, he turns off the telly and settles down to sleep. It might still be early, but if there’s one thing Sebastian is good at, it is sleeping. No matter where, no matter when… Except, apparently, tonight. He can’t seem to settle down, drifting in and out of dreams he doesn’t remember upon waking. When he finally sets his eyes on the clock to see that it’s past two am, he decides that enough is fucking enough. Pissed off or not, a fucking bitch or not, enough is enough.

Getting up is easy, walking over to the door a bit more difficult, and working up the nerve to push it open takes him several minutes. When he finally does, the room beyond is dark and silent. He doesn’t dare go inside, doesn’t want to risk being shot for it, so he pauses there until his eyes have gotten used to the low light. Jim’s awake, he can tell, and eventually their eyes meet.

It’s funny how the smallest thing can change the direction of the whole world, all at once. It’s funny how Jim’s dark eyes meet Sebastian’s without a trace of anger or spite in them. There’s just a strange exhaustion there that unsettles Sebastian greatly. Jim isn’t supposed to be like that… And yet, there he is. Clearing his throat, Sebastian steps inside, closing the door behind himself. This, too, shall pass.


End file.
